This invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with display units and more particularly to a power supply system utilizing a timer arrangment for avoiding useless power consumption.
Sometimes, a power switch of an electronic apparatus is left ON for a long period of time. This results in power consumption and in some instances failure in the apparatus. In reccent years, considerable effort has been directed toward the development of a battery-powered calculator which enables a considerable reduction in power consumption.
The object of this invention is to provide an electronic apparatus which can avoid useless power consumption as discussed above.